blobversefandomcom-20200215-history
Balican Empire
"Come, fellow Balicans, let us progress towards happiness together. May our noble aspirations bring Peace and Prosperity to Baligu and the lands beyond." -Zumba'Alai, High Priest of Baligu The Balican Empire currently holds domain over Zones 7, 8, 10, and three planets in Zone 6. The Balican Empire refers to both the government itself and the territory that the Balican government holds control over, as well as the species living within the empire. The Balican Empire is not a fully incorporated member of the Star Alliance, and it maintains control over its own territories, and has control of its own army, the Balican Forces. Government The Balican Emperor is the official leader of the Balican Empire and holds the most executive power. The Balican Senate is made up of representatives from all the planets in the domain of the Balican Empire, and oversees domestic and civilian issues. The Balican Emperor has always been a Cap, but members of the Balican Senate made up of Caps, Humanoids, Cuboids, and various other species. The Balican Empire maintains jurisdiction over the laws and activities, as well as full control over the Balican Forces. Although the Balican Forces often fight alongside the Star Alliance main forces, the Balicans often identify more with themselves than with the greater alliance and possess more political autonomy than other Star Alliance members. History The Balican Empire was founded in Year -75 by a group of Caps who won the influence of the rest of the Cap race on the continent Baligu on the planet Baligu. Through a series of wars now known as the Balican Wars, they proceeded to annex neighbouring states through conquest and diplomacy until the continent was under their control. The first Balican Emperor, Haligu, was enthroned and the Balican Empire entered its first golden age. About 10 years prior to the Great Summoning Event, the planet Baligu became involved in an interplanetary war before developing space capabilities. Species from other star systems sought to conquer the planet for its resources. Paligu, the 5th Balican Emperor, led the Balican forces into battle. Baligu, a general in the Balican forces, was able to recruit warriors from other planets to aid the Balican cause. Among these were Mu-Kit, Chun Kit, and Kit. The improved technologies and combat techniques brought by these warriors allowed the Balican forces to repel the invasion and force the surrender of enemy forces. After the war, Paligu, tired from battle, retired and left Baligu, next in line, to become the 6th Balican Emperor. The vastly improved technologies of the Balican army allowed it to quickly conquer the rest of the planet. Chun Kit sold blueprints for the B747, a commercial aircraft, to Baligu. The Balican army used these as troop carriers to conquer the rest of the continents on Baligu, uniting the planet under one government. GuBu, an engineer in the Balican army, made modifications to the B747 to adapt it for space flight. He founded the company GuBu Tech, and began to manufacture and sell these and other inventions to various factions throughout the various discovered planets. Baligu invested heavily in space exploration, starting the spread of Balican influence throughout the Known Blobverse. Category:Politics